oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Pay-to-play Cooking training
This is a guide which aims to assist players in training Cooking in pay-to-play by using the most effective methods and techniques available. This guide may not always be up to date, so it is advised to check prices on the Grand Exchange before purchasing large quantities of ingredients. It is highly recommended to obtain the cooking gauntlets from the quest Family Crest before you continue cooking as this will greatly reduce the amount of fish you burn from here on out. To see the Cooking level needed to stop burning any type of fish, please see Cooking/Burn level. Cooking locations Cooking fish takes four game ticks, meaning that uninterrupted, players could cook 1,500 fish per hour (6000 ticks in an hour, as each tick is 0.6 seconds). This assumes 0 time spent banking, as well as 0 fish burned; the actual number will be lower depending on how long it takes to withdraw fish and how many of them are successfully cooked. Players cooking at fast banking locations such as the Rogues' Den can expect between 1,300 and 1,400 fish cooked per hour assuming theyre cooking fish they don't burn. The following table assumes each square is ran (0.5 squares per tick; the table rounds up to the next second), and that banking while at the square of the bank takes 5 seconds. Training Levels 1-15 – Shrimp Buy raw shrimp from the Grand Exchange. Cooking shrimp successfully grants you 30 Cooking experience. * Successfully cooked shrimp required: 81 * Experience required: 2,411 * Total raw: }} * Total cooked (if none burned): }} * Experience per hour: 35k * Time spent: 5 minutes Levels 15-25 – Trout Buy raw trout in the Grand Exchange. Also, note if you are short on cash you can pick up raw trout in Barbarian Village where people are powertraining. Cooking trout successfully grants you 70 Cooking experience. * Successfully cooked trout Required: 78 * Experience required: 5,431 * Total raw: }} * Total cooked (if none burned): }} * Experience per hour: 85k * Time spent: 3:30 minutes Levels 25-35 – Salmon At this level switch to salmon, which can be obtained in the same manner as the previous step. Cooking salmon successfully grants you 90 Cooking experience. Cooking dropped salmons and trouts from the power fishers at Barbarian Village can provide you 60,000 experience per hour. Accounting for salmon burned, you should purchase approximately 250, as you'll have burned at about a 1:2 ratio without the cooking gauntlets by the time you reach level 35. * Successfully cooked salmon required: 162 * Experience required: 14,564 * Total raw: }} * Total cooked (if none burned): }} * Experience per hour: 110k * Time spent: 5 minutes Levels 35-50 – Tuna It is advisable at this level to start buying your items in the Grand Exchange rather than obtaining them yourself. Cooking tuna successfully grants you 100 Cooking experience. Accounting for tuna burned, you should purchase approximately 1015, as you'll have burned at about a 1:3.5 ratio without the cooking gauntlets by the time you reach level 50. * Successfully cooked tuna required: 790 * Experience required: 78,927 * Total raw: }} * Total cooked (if none burned): }} * Experience per hour: 120k * Time spent: 40 minutes Levels 50-75 – Lobster Buy raw lobsters from the Grand Exchange. Note that it may also be possible, depending on Grand Exchange prices, to profit from cooking lobsters. Also, some players may wish to wait until 74 Cooking before cooking lobsters, as that is the level required to stop burning lobsters (64 when using cooking gauntlets); however, this is not recommended unless you're fishing your own ingredients. Successfully cooking lobster grants you 120 Cooking experience. * Successfully cooked lobsters required: 9,243 * Experience required: 1,109,088 * Total raw: }} * Total cooked (if none burned): }} * Experience per hour: 160k * Time spent: 8 hours 15 minutes Levels 68-99 – Jug of wine Making jugs of wine is one of the fastest Cooking training methods in the game, but it can also be costly. Players stop creating jugs of bad wine when they reach 68 Cooking. To begin making jugs of wine, buy a jug of water and grapes. Use these two items on each other to make unfermented wines. Once you stop making all your wines the wines will ferment and become a jug of wine. If done correctly you can gain massive experience drops. Successfully making a jug of wine grants you 200 experience. From level 68 onwards, making jugs of wine will grant the player around 470,000 - 490,000 experience per hour. * Jugs of wine required: 62,147 * Experience required: 12,429,399 * ) }} }} per Jug of water * ) }} }} per Grapes * ) }} }} value per Jug of wine * )-(( )+( )) }} }} cost per Wine * )-(( )+( )))/200 }} }} cost per XP * )-(( )+( )))*62147 }} }} cost from level 68-99 * Experience per hour: 490k * Time spent: 25 hours 30 minutes Levels 70-99 – Bake Pie The Bake Pie spell in the lunar spellbook offers even faster experience than jugs of wine if you can get the raw pies pre-assembled. This requires completion of the Lunar Diplomacy quest. You also earn magic experience with this method. * Experience per hour (Admiral pie): 390k * Experience per hour (Wild pie): 445k * Experience per hour (Summer pie): 490k * Magic experience per hour: 100k Levels 75-80 – Swordfish * Successfully cooked swordfish required: Level 80 - 5,541 * Experience required: 775,647 * Experience per swordfish: 140 * Experience per inventory (28): 3,920 * If 75-80: ** Total raw: }} ** Total cooked (if none burned): }} * Experience per hour: 170k * Time spent: 4 hours 35 minutes Players may wish to wait until level 76 with cooking gauntlets and Hosidius House stove, or 81 with just cooking gauntlets, or 86 with neither to cook swordfish as you stop burning at these levels. Successfully cooking swordfish grants you 140 Cooking experience. Levels 80/90-99 – Shark It is highly recommended to start right away at level 80 to cook sharks as you will only burn 11-12% at Rogue's Den. From level 80 and onwards, you will burn less than 1% of the sharks that you cook if you use the Hosidius kitchen and cooking gauntlets. Players may wish to wait for level 94 (with cooking gauntlets) before starting to cook sharks, in order not to burn any. At level 91, players will only burn about 3-5%; Successfully cooking shark grants you 210 experience. * Successfully cooked sharks required: from level 80 - 52,612 * Successfully cooked sharks required: from level 90 - 36,610 * Experience required: 7,688,099 * If 80-99: * Total raw: }} * Total cooked (if none burned): }} * If 90-99: * Total raw: }} * Total cooked (if none burned): }} * Experience per hour: 260k at level 85+ * Time spent: 30 hours 45 minutes Levels 80-99 – Cooked karambwan Completion of the quest Tai Bwo Wannai Trio is required to successfully cook Karambwan. Cooking karambwan provides the fastest Cooking experience in the game, as they can be cooked without tick delay. This can be done by holding down 2 and rapidly using raw karambwan on a fire or range. However, this requires a lot of click accuracy and can be difficult to do consistently for longer periods of time. The maximum possible experience rate for this method is around 950,000 experience per hour if the player doesn't burn any karambwan; however due to the click-intensive nature of this method players are more likely to see rates of 800,000 - 900,000 experience per hour. Players stop burning Karambwan at level 94 in the Hosidius kitchen, or level 93 with Cooking gauntlets equipped at the Hosidius kitchen. At level 75 Cooking you will burn around 18%, however many players also report much lower burn rates - sometimes less than 1%. Levels 84-99 - Anglerfish Starting from level 84, anglerfish can be cooked for about 9.5% more experience than sharks. Even if you start cooking anglerfish at level 84, only about 0.05% will be burned using the Hosidius kitchen and cooking gauntlets. Anglerfish can usually be cooked breaking even or at a slight profit. Successfully cooking anglerfish grants you 230 experience. * Successfully cooked anglerfish required: from level 84 - 43,840 * Experience required: 10,083,058 * Total raw: }} * Total cooked (if none burned): }} * Experience per hour: 310k * Time spent: 32 hours 30 minutes Cooking experience rewards from quests * 300 - Cook's Assistant (-) * 500 - Rag and Bone Man (-) * 1,470 - Big Chompy Bird Hunting (30) * 1,525 - Gertrude's Cat (-) * 2,825 - Heroes' Quest (53) * 5,000 - Forgettable Tale of a Drunken Dwarf (22) * 5,000 - Tai Bwo Wannai Trio (30) * 28,000 - Recipe for Disaster (70) Total: 44,620 Experience Category:Cooking